


a story Request

by bluejugoking



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, First Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejugoking/pseuds/bluejugoking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i don't know if this is ok but i didn't find anything saying otherwise so i'm doing it. i would like a Masrur X OC-fanalis nots are inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a story Request

Pyrrha is a young woman who appears to be in her late teens (18) with light skin, rose red eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She wore a white outfit with a long white skirt, a tube top showing her belly, and a red ribbon that went around the topmost part of her top that came together to make a bow. She barefoot, and wore a white strip around her ankles.

she is a fanalis slave who has to sing fore her master to make a profit for his circus, her voice is beautiful yet hunting drawing people to her her one wish is for someone to free her from her birdcage were she can be free once more what if a certain fanalis of an idiot king where to here her song a give her what she’s bin dreaming or will the circus come back for there songbird or will the help of a djinn be the answer?

The 13 Dungeon, Beleth, the djinn of melodious love & sensuality; she is a special djinn that can only be concord by lovers, because the lovers who concord her Dungeons will share Beleth's power.

the Djinn is optional. 

p.s. pleas mail me if you going to take this challenge so i can keep an eye out.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a Challenge for all writer it’s a Musrur X Fanalis OC!!!


End file.
